BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE
by keller12917
Summary: One reckless move was all it took for Steve to be placed in a position he would rather have avoided, but if it meant saving the life of an old friend, then was it worth it?


**A/N** **Thank you to Meixel for beta reading my work for me and for this title. It is deeply appreciated.**

**Thank you to McMoni for encouraging me to post my works at this site. **

**Thank you to Tanith2011 for first encouraging me to try my hand at writing and for summary suggestion.**

_Disclaimer: I make no profit off of anything related to "Streets of San Francisco" or the characters. I am not the creator of the series. _

**BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE**

**Mike's P.O.V.**

Steve was supposed to be off that day and at home. Instead, a friend from his high school threatened to jump from the roof of a building and had asked for Steve personally. If I had not been notified by Tanner and Lessing, I never would have known that Steve's typically impulsive behavior would go beyond reckless. I sped to the scene with the siren as loud as it would go.

When I arrived what I saw made my heart go into my throat. Little did I know things would soon feel a lot worse.

Steve sat perched on a ledge of the building as I darted from the car. He was trying to talk this numbskull into coming back down with him. All of us could see Steve moving closer to his friend as he talked. I prayed with every move the boy made. My thoughts ranged through so many different levels from, "be careful - easy, Steve," to "once you are down, I will kill you for being so foolish". After all, doesn't he realize what he means to all of us?

I found out that the rescue unit had to get another net since the one they had at the scene was split. All of us were on pins and needles while the replacement net was obtained. In the meantime, I borrowed some binoculars and could see better what was going on with Steve.

Just then, the numbskull turned to Steve as though he was saying something. The next second, one of my worst fears became reality. As Mister Numbskull made his move to jump, Steve grabbed him but it was too late. He was pulled off the ledge with his friend.

My heart was about to burst out of my chest at the sight of them in mid air. I yelled for the rescue unit to hurry with that blasted net. As they were falling, I saw Steve manage to grab hold of a flagstaff that was attached to the building. How he kept hold of that lamebrain and the flagstaff I will never know. I am just thankful it was right there for him to grab as they went down.

They finally had the net ready and called on the bullhorn to tell Steve that it was safe to drop. As soon as they fell into the net, I had a few choice words for my partner. This reckless behavior of his cannot be tolerated any longer. I should have had talked to him a long time ago.

**Steve's P.O.V.**

Yes, maybe I do take reckless chances at times, but this was an old friend asking for me. When I got the call I went without hesitation. I also leapt without hesitation when I saw him move.

I have to tell you, though, those minutes in mid air were terrifying. As we hung there on that flagstaff, and I heard them call for us to drop into the net, I never felt such relief. After safely landing, I informed the rescue unit that he was a vet and needed to be taken to VA for help with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Then I felt a hand grip my shoulder. Looking into Mike's face, I realized I was about to get my head handed to me. Mike at least had the decency to ask if I was okay first. Although I had felt some twinges in my arm and shoulder, I denied any problems.

When others kept coming up saying words of congratulations and encouragement to me, I could see Mike steadily boiling. He finally grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the others.

What he had to say to me can't be put into print, but I knew everyone else couldn't help but hear Mike Stone's loud angry voice. I don't remember seeing him ever this angry, with me anyway. By the time he finished his lecture, I swear I had turned every shade of red before I just went deathly pale. As he stormed away and left in his car, I finally let out the breath I had been holding during the whole lecture.

He was right: I am not alone in this world any longer. I do have a responsibility to stay safe for him and for Jeannie. I thank God that she was not here to add to the lecture. Mike alone is bad enough, but two Stones going at me...that would be murder.

Talk about being between a rock and a hard place...

**Jeannie's P.O.V.**

When I heard what Steve had done, I could have throttled him. What did he think I was going to do if my boyfriend got killed pulling a reckless stunt like he had? Granted I am glad he could help his friend, but still he is very lucky I can't get my hands on him right now. It did not surprise me that Mike was still at a high level of steam when he came home that evening.

_If thoughts could kill, Steve Keller, you would be a pile of dust by now._

I didn't hear from him that night as was our habit and knew he was avoiding Mike and me. I guess he has known me long enough to know what he got from Mike could be tame compared to what I might give him.

Like father, like daughter...

The End


End file.
